Ses cheveux plus rouges qu'un Souafle
by So.Bubule
Summary: C'était un jeu. Un jeu entre eux et une bouteille de Whisky pur Feu. Il entendait ses boucles d'oreille tinter à coté de lui, et pendant un instant il s'imaginait même enfreindre une règle des Maraudeurs...


**Ses cheveux plus rouges qu'un Souaffle.**

Tout avait commencé comme un jeu, pas vraiment innocent, mais rien qu'un jeu. Il n'y avait rien à gagner pour personne, alors ce n'était pas un pari. Juste un petit jeu qui avait commencé en cinquième année, le soir où Gryffondor avait littéralement explosé Serdaigle lors d'un match de Quidditch exceptionnel. Un jeu qui s'était installé entre eux deux dans un coin de la salle commune.

Il se faisait tard mais le volume de la musique n'avait pas baissé dans la tour. Certains dansaient au milieu de la salle une bouteille de Bierraubeurre à la main. Prés de la grande fenêtre entrouverte, on distinguait un nuage de fumée blanche et épaisse autour de quelques élèves qui riaient doucement. Par moment on pouvait voir un couple s'éclipser plus ou moins discrètement dans les dortoirs. Les plus jeunes étaient déjà montés se coucher, les préfets avaient pris soin de lancer divers sorts pour que le sommeil des plus raisonnables ne soit pas troublé par les fêtards. Et tous riaient, chantaient, souvent aidés par l'alcool, les vapeurs de marijuana ou simplement le contre-coup de l'adrénaline du match.

Les Maraudeurs étaient assis dans un coin de la salle. Ils ne faisaient plus vraiment attention au nombre de bouteille de Bierraubeurre qui les entourait, mais ils gardaient les deux bouteilles de Whisky pur Feu vides à leurs pieds comme des trophées. Conscient que leurs verres étaient à moitié vides, Peter s'empressa d'ouvrir une autre bouteille de la caisse qu'ils avaient mit de coté et servit ses amis. Ils discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien, comme toujours. Les autres élèves avaient finis de féliciter James, véritable star de la soirée, pour sa performance. Il avait fait sensation aujourd'hui. Lorens l'attrapeur de l'équipe était cloué à l'infirmerie depuis le dernier entrainement qui avait mal tourné, et les Gryffondor s'étaient retrouvé sans remplaçant officiel pour ce match. Alors James s'était proposé pour le poste. Graham le capitaine avait été hésitant, lui avait répété qu'il n'avait plus le physique d'un attrapeur, et surtout qu'il préférait le garder dans sa formation de poursuiveurs, mais James avait insisté, et il avait fait un coup d'éclat sur le terrain pour ce dernier match de la saison, leur offrant la victoire et la Coupe. Un geste qui lui assurait le poste de capitaine de l'équipe l'année prochaine. Alors cette victoire c'était un peu la sienne, et tous lui avaient accordé.

Les quatre amis levèrent une énième fois leurs verres qu'ils burent d'une traite. Ils ne réfléchissaient plus vraiment, mais savouraient tous ce bien être que leur apportait l'alcool. Ils riaient aux remarques de Sirius qui vautré dans un fauteuil, les pieds sur une table basse, observait le reste de la salle s'animer. Le plus jeune élève encore présent n'était autre que O'Tool, un quatrième année qui avait échangé sa batte pour une pinte et concourait avec Graham pour le titre de « Grand Gryffon-Buveur ». Sirius détaillait aux autres la scène sans oublier ses spéculations sur quand et où le pauvre batteur allait vomir le contenu de son estomac. Complètement hilares les Maraudeurs ne virent même pas Laureen s'approcher d'eux et c'est avec surprise que Remus se releva, la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et se fit conduire dans un coin de la salle où elle l'entraina dans une danse à l'opposé du lourd son rock que libérait le phonographe. Très vite, Remus ne fit plus attention aux encouragements de ses amis, et réciproquement le reste du groupe ne remarqua même pas lorsqu'il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Laureen.

Après encore quelques verres, James décida de prendre la place de Remus sur le canapé où il s'étala comme un prince, son verre de whisky à moitié plein dans une main et un bras passé sous sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux tout en écoutant les paroles de Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier recommençait à chercher des formules pour la carte, parce que comme chacun sait, c'est toujours les méninges baignant dans l'alcool qu'on pense le mieux. Peter s'était quant à lui mit à réciter les paroles de la chanson qui passait, et très vite James l'accompagna. Il se redressa et tous deux chantèrent de leurs pires voix devant un Sirius qui hésitait entre la stupéfaction et le fou rire. Ils se resservirent et Remus les rejoignit, les cheveux ébouriffés et un sourire niais sur le visage.

Alors que Sirius demandait à Lupin pourquoi il n'était pas monté avec Laureen, James observa la salle commune par-dessus le rebord du canapé. Mary et Archi avaient investi un canapé et ne prêtaient plus attention à ce qui les entourait, Suzan et Lisa, deux septième année se disputaient sur quelle musique mettre, Ethan, Gaël et Norman entourés de plusieurs filles fumaient et discutaient d'un sujet que James n'arrivait pas à saisir, son capitaine Graham avait l'air bien plus vert que O'Tool, ce qui le fit sourire et au milieu il y avait encore ceux qui essayaient de danser mais qui arrivaient plutôt à faire des gestes plus ou moins coordonnés. Et parmi eux, il entendit un rire qui se détachait du brouhaha des conversations. Deux filles en vêtements moldus, main dans la main, dansaient tout en essayant de ne pas renverser le contenu de leurs verres. Elles étaient saoules, mais n'en avaient rien à faire, elles riaient aux éclats, sans grande raison, l'alcool rendant surement tout plus drôle pour elles.

« Hé, elle a la pêche Evans ! » lança Peter.

Evans ? James plissa les yeux, oui c'était bien elle, avec Marlene. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Mais à bien y réfléchir, James ne faisait pas vraiment attention à elle, si ce n'est qu'elle était préfète et lui Maraudeur. Ils avaient le même âge, et donc partageaient les mêmes cours mais au delà de cela, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté ensemble. Ce devait être l'effet de l'alcool, mais sans se l'expliquer James fut fasciné par cette fille à cet instant, comme s'il la regardait pour la première fois. Il observa un moment le tissu mauve de sa robe longue onduler quand elle bougeait et devina le dessin de ses courbes grâce à la ceinture qui lui tombait lascivement sur les hanches. Il remonta les yeux sur sa poitrine cachée par le haut de sa robe dont l'échancrure laissait plus apparaitre ses épaules qu'un semblant de sein. Elle n'était pas plate pour autant, mais il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire, comparée à Annabelle Smith dont tous les garçons rêvaient d'avoir un jour la tête dans le chemisier. Un long collier de perles vertes balançait à son cou, suivant chacun de ses mouvements et elle avait deux plumes de paon en boucle d'oreille qui volaient et se perdaient dans son épaisse chevelure rousse. Il regarda plus longuement ses cheveux, ils étaient plus rouges que les tentures de la salle commune, et la lumière tamisée des bougies et du feu de cheminée leur donnait des reflets dorés. Ce devait toujours être à cause de l'alcool, et peut-être aussi un peu à cause de l'écharpe rouge et or qu'elle avait accroché dans ses cheveux, mais James ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était la parfaite illustration de la maison Gryffondor. Qui aurait pensé que cette fille plutôt bizarre, qui trainait avec Servilus et avait toujours le nez plongé dans son chaudron, serait l'effigie même de sa Maison ?

Elle riait à ce que Marlene lui racontait à l'oreille, pas d'un rire de fille, aigu, insupportable et niais, non, elle avait les yeux plissés presque fermés, la bouche ouverte dans un grand sourire qui découvrait ses dents et le son qui en sortait était franc, et fort. Elle arrêta de danser, porta le verre qu'elle avait dans sa main à ses lèvres et le but d'un coup avant de regarder Marlene avec un énorme sourire. Cette dernière lui fit des grands signes qui lui valurent de renverser le reste de son verre. Evans ouvrit de grands yeux amusés et toutes deux disparurent dans la masse de danseurs.

James tourna à nouveau la tête et vit Sirius, la main tendue, qui lui faisait signe de lui passer son verre. Peter avait disparut, et Remus assis en tailleur sur le sol était concentré dans l'observation du plafond. Il trinqua avec Sirius et ferma les yeux lorsque le whisky entra en contact avec ses lèvres. Il savoura le gout ambré et puissant de l'alcool, sentit son amertume descendre dans sa gorge et la chaleur que cela lui procurait. Il cala sa nuque contre le dossier du canapé et se concentra sur le morceau de blues qui résonnait dans la salle. Il reconnu les paroles et sourit. C'était sa préférée de Hendrix.

« Ben les garçons, vous dansez pas ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement. Marlene se tenait debout devant eux, elle faisait tourner son verre vide dans ses mains, et regardait la bouteille d'alcool sur la table avec un sourire espiègle. Derrière elle, Evans les regardait avec amusement, les joues rouges d'avoir trop danser.

« Serais-tu venue nous dépouiller McKinnon ? » demanda Sirius.

« Jamais. Je viens en amie, demander le partage. » lui répondit-elle la main sur le cœur.

Sirius leur fit signe de s'assoir et Marlene s'installa par terre en face de la table et de Remus, elle saisit la bouteille et remplit son verre. Evans s'avança à son tour doucement vers le canapé et s'assit à coté de James. Elle posa son verre sur la table et Marlene en profita pour la servir ainsi que les garçons. Remus était sortit de sa transe et regardait les nouvelles venues comme des Strangulots hors du Lac.

« Où est Peter ? » finit-il par demander alors qu'ils trinquaient.

« J'ai envie de croire qu'il est parti pisser. » répondit Sirius avant d'avaler le contenu de son verre.

Marlene failli s'étrangler et toussa quelques secondes, « Ne dis pas des choses pareilles avant que je ne finisse mon verre ! » hurla-t-elle sur Sirius.

Evans ria avec les garçons et James se tourna vers elle pour l'observer à nouveau. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, et sa robe avait glissé, montrant à tous la peau laiteuse de son épaule. Elle regardait Marlene et Sirius se disputer avec un grand sourire, son verre vide toujours posé sur ses lèvres. Elle dut sentir le regard de James sur elle et se tourna vers lui. Il put alors mieux observer ses immenses yeux en amande légèrement plissés par son sourire et brillants d'alcool. Le vert de ses pupilles était hypnotisant, il contrastait avec tout le reste de ses vêtements, ses cheveux, sa peau et même la pièce. Pendant quelques instants James se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer cette fille avant. Elle arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension mais soutient toujours son regard.

« Mais Evans, qui penserait que les préfets savent s'amuser ? » s'exclama Sirius.

Elle détourna la tête lentement et James s'autorisa à cligner des yeux.

« Ce genre de préjugé n'est pas très gentil pour Remus. »

Ce dernier leva son verre en direction de la jeune fille et tous rirent. Peter réapparut alors, des barres de chocolat dans les bras qu'il laissa tomber sur la table. Tous se précipitèrent pour attraper le plus de confiseries possible et remercièrent Peter qui s'assit par terre prés de Remus. Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques minutes, engloutissant le chocolat sans vraiment faire attention au gout. Du coin de l'œil James vit qu'Evans remontait ses jambes pour s'assoir en tailleur. Il tourna la tête pour mieux observer ses pieds nus, ses orteils fins dont les ongles portaient encore des traces de vernis rouge piment. Il remarqua que son deuxième orteil était plus long que les autres et se dit que c'était une chose étrange…

« T'es fétichiste ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Il y avait un mélange de curiosité et de moquerie dans sa voix.

« Tes pieds sont bizarres. » répondit James avec nonchalance.

« Lily est une fille bizarre ! » s'exclama Marlene avant de prendre une gorgé de son verre.

Evans sourit puis rit, toujours ce rire honnête qui montrait qu'elle ne se forçait pas. Elle se pencha et poussa légèrement Marlene qui à son tour se mit à rire. Les garçons les regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, on avait l'impression qu'elles partageaient une blague silencieuse, mais étrangement leur fou rire était contagieux, et bientôt Sirius et Remus les rejoignirent. Et c'est lorsque Marlene, les larmes aux yeux, s'allongea sur le dos dans ce qui ressemblait à un rire agonisant que James et Peter se prêtèrent à leur jeu. Evans avait les joues rouges et son immense sourire toujours en place, elle pleurait aussi et s'efforçait d'effacer ses larmes dès qu'elles quittaient ses yeux en prenant soin de ne pas enlever ou étaler son khôl. Elle fut la première à se calmer et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé avec un sourire de contentement. Elle commença à fredonner la chanson qui se jouait et Marlene se releva d'un coup avec des yeux ronds.

« J'adore cette chanson ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se servant un autre verre. Les garçons l'observèrent, abasourdis par son changement soudain d'humeur. Elle se leva et retourna danser. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et resservit une tournée.

« Tu ne la rejoins pas, Lily ? » demanda Peter après avoir but son verre.

« Non, je ne danse pas sur du Deep Purple. » lui répondit-t-elle dans un sourire avant de boire une gorgé de son verre.

Remus approuva d'un signe de tête et leva une seconde fois son verre dans sa direction. Il planait complètement, et James, même si lui non plus n'était pas dans un meilleur état, se dit qu'il valait mieux pour leur ami que ce verre soit son dernier. Il lança un coup d'œil à Sirius qui approuva dans un geste quasi invisible, mais Remus étant Remus il posa son verre vidé et avec un énorme sourire leur dit qu'il préférait en rester là pour cette soirée, sinon il risquait de ne pas se lever demain.

« Tu sais, il n'y a pas cours demain, Remus. » avait soufflé Evans les yeux posés sur la bouteille presque vide.

« Evans ! Serais-tu en train de corrompre ce bon Remus ? L'inciterais-tu à boire plus que de raison ? » s'exclama Sirius dans un ton qui feignait l'indignation. Il avait parlé comme il le faisait pour raconter une bonne plaisanterie, mais intérieurement il était vraiment troublé. James le savait, il l'était aussi. La dernière fois qu'il avait aperçut Evans, elle était complètement dévouée à son rôle de préfète, faire régner l'ordre, marcher droit, du sérieux, du sérieux et rien que ça. Et ce soir elle semblait être à l'opposé de tout cela… Ils n'y comprenaient plus rien. Mais ce qui les surprenait le plus c'était qu'elle était assise avec eux, comme si eux les Maraudeurs pactisaient avec l'ennemi !

James la regarda réfléchir à la question de Sirius quelques instants avant de la voir secouer la tête en guise de non avec un sourire timide, et puis encore une fois elle rit.

« Continue de boire Remus, c'est Evans qui devrait arrêter. » railla James. Doucement il saisit le verre de la jeune fille et le posa sur la table avant de rire avec elle et Sirius.

Elle releva la tête au bout d'un moment et avec toute la conviction qu'elle pouvait avoir, elle pointa son doigt sur chacun d'eux. « Je suis sûre que je tiens mieux l'alcool que vous. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà battu Remus » souffla-t-elle avec un sourire mutin. La respiration de James se coinça dans sa gorge, une sensation étrange, comme si son corps se rendait compte de quelque chose. Elle était sérieuse ? Décidément cette fille n'était pas nette. Mais puisqu'elle voulait jouer, autant lui donner ce privilège. Les regards de Sirius, Peter et James se croisèrent et tout de suite ils se mirent d'accord. Peter se leva et ramassa Remus passant un bras dans son dos pour le soutenir jusqu'au dortoir. Il se tourna une dernière fois et fit un clin d'œil aux deux autres garçons avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers.

« Bien Evans, allons y ! » s'exclama Sirius qui vidait la bouteille dans le verre de Lily, puis ouvrit une autre bouteille, la dernière de la caisse, et remplit le verre de James et le sien.

Ils trinquèrent et portèrent leurs boissons à leurs lèvres. Les garçons avaient les yeux rivés sur Evans, guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse. James était tellement fasciné qu'il en oubliait presque le gout du whisky dans sa gorge. Mais elle ne fléchissait pas, elle gardait les yeux fermés et le même sourire bienheureux. Sirius entreprit de la faire parler dans l'espoir que l'alcool lui monterait plus vite à la tête et la ferait abandonner. Tous les deux lui posaient des questions plus stupides les unes que les autres, une façon de faire d'une pierre deux coups puisqu'ils recueillaient de précieux renseignements sur l'ennemi, en espérant qu'ils se souviennent de tout le lendemain…

Evans était devenue très bavarde, alternant réponses et fous-rires, et les garçons suivirent son exemple progressivement. Elle eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits lorsque Sirius raconta une anecdote sur James coincé dans un placard à balai à cause de Rusard, et pendant un instant ils crurent qu'elle allait arrêter, mais finalement elle tendit son verre, et ils repartirent pour un autre round.

« T'es vraiment rousse Evans ? » demanda subitement Sirius.

« Si je te dis oui, tu vas essayer d'y mettre le feu encore fois ? » répondit-elle avec un ton détaché.

« Ah, sois pas rancunière ! C'est une couleur pas commune… c'est normal de se demander si c'est naturel… »

« Moi j'aime bien tes cheveux… » avait murmuré James sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises quand il se rendit compte de ses paroles, l'alcool lui faisait dire n'importe quoi, c'était mauvais signe, il arrivait au bout de ce concours.

Sirius l'observait avec des yeux rieurs qui lui assuraient que s'il y avait une chose qu'il n'oubliera pas c'était bien ça. James se retient de grogner, il n'allait jamais en entendre la fin… Evans, elle, s'était tournée vers lui et le regardait pour la première fois de la soirée avec des yeux pleins d'incertitude, puis elle lui répondit un « merci » à peine audible avant de tendre à nouveau son verre à Sirius.

« Te fais pas d'illusions Evans, il dit ça parce que tu as la tête d'un Souaffle ! »

Elle rit doucement tout en secouant la tête, ce qui fit tinter ses boucles d'oreille dont les plumes étaient accompagnées de perles. Les yeux de James descendirent sur son épaule, toujours découverte, donc il pouvait compter les grains de beauté. Une petite voix fatiguée au fond de sa tête lui fit remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de bretelle sur sa peau et il se demanda si elle portait un soutient gorge ou si, comme sa robe, le sous-vêtement avait glissé. Automatiquement il regarda sa poitrine qui tremblait légèrement à cause de son rire. Il pouvait très bien imaginer la forme de ses seins grâce à son collier, logé dans le creux de sa poitrine et qui collait un peu plus le tissu mauve de sa robe sur sa peau, et il se dit que même si elle n'était pas Annabelle, Sirius était rudement chanceux d'être en face d'elle.

« Pourquoi je me ferais des illusions ? » dit-elle après avoir reprit son souffle et son calme.

« Mais parce que je suis le mec le plus sexy de l'école, Evans ! » répondit James avec fierté.

Elle pencha la tête dans sa direction, les sourcils levés, et le regarda un temps, le temps qu'une mèche de cheveux lui tombe sur les yeux, avant de rire à nouveau. Il sourit en l'entendant parce que son rire était décidément trop communicatif, mais au fond il se demandait s'il devait se vexer. Il regarda Sirius cherchant un appui moral, mais ce dernier avait fermé les yeux, calé sa tête contre le dos du fauteuil et était trop occupé à chanter dans des paroles approximatives les morceaux du phono. Lui non plus n'était plus vraiment opérationnel. James tourna la tête et détailla la salle commune, il n'y avait plus grand monde, deux ou trois personnes dansaient encore, O'Tool assit aux pieds d'un canapé dormait la bouche ouverte, il ne restait plus que Suzan pour s'occuper de la musique, et le groupe de fumeurs avait largement diminué. Enfin Marlene avait disparut, abandonnant Evans sans la prévenir, et il se demanda depuis combien de temps Sirius avait ouvert la dernière bouteille, qui en passant ne contenait plus beaucoup de whisky. Ses yeux retrouvèrent la vision d'Evans qui portait son verre à ses lèvres étirées dans un grand sourire. Instinctivement il fit de même, ce qui prouvait qu'il était toujours dans la compétition et se tourna vers Sirius qui lui était perdu dans ses paroles et se balançait de gauche à droite dans le rythme de la musique, la main qui tenait son verre en l'air.

« Sirius bois ! » s'exclama James.

Sirius n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, il gardait la même position, chantant un peu plus fort comme s'il voulait oublier la voix de James, et puis lentement il secoua la tête. C'était fini pour lui.

« On dirait que ça se joue entre toi et moi, James. » lui dit doucement Evans tout en glissant ses doigts contre les siens pour lui prendre son verre. Il baissa les yeux et observa ses mains, elle n'avait pas de bracelets ou de bagues à tous les doigts comme la plupart des filles, et il vit que l'ongle de son majeur était un peu noir à cause de l'encre de sa plume. Elle avait la peau fine, il pouvait voir se dessiner ses veines bleues.

Elle posa les verres sur la table et les remplit, puis regarda un moment la bouteille, il ne restait plus qu'une seule dose. Les yeux de James avaient glissé entre temps, maintenant il regardait ses jambes. Elle avait changé de position, sa jambe droite était pliée sous elle de manière à ce qu'elle puisse lui faire face, et sa robe longue était remonté jusqu'au dessus de son genou et il put discerner une cicatrice en forme de V. Elle avait la peau si blanche qu'il eut presque envie de la toucher du bout du doigt. Mais au lieu de cela elle se tourna et lui mit son verre dans la main.

Il remonta son regard sur son visage. Elle avait les yeux fatigués mais encore plus brillants que tout à l'heure et lui souriait. Il détailla la forme de ses lèvres rougies par la chaleur de l'alcool et les taches de rousseur sur ses joues tout en se répétant qu'il n'avait jamais autant observé une fille et qu'elle devait surement le prendre pour un pervers. Mais c'était sa faute à elle, à ses habits qui en montraient trop et pas assez, à ses bijoux qui tintaient et attirer systématiquement son attention, sa faute parce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas remonté sa robe sur son épaule et qu'une de ses mèches de cheveux s'était glissé à l'intérieur du vêtement. Et ses cheveux si rouges, ses grandes boucles qui lui tombaient de chaque coté du visage, qui brillaient à la lumière du feu de cheminé. Se rendait-elle compte de l'image qu'elle renvoyait ?

Elle leva son verre et il en fit de même. Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, scrutant chaque mouvement de l'autre, chaque rictus, signe qui pourrait accorder à l'autre la victoire. Mais elle ne cillait pas, et lui sentait qu'il franchissait sa dernière limite. Elle vida son verre et redressa sa tête, plantant ses yeux dans les siens avant d'avaler sa gorgé de whisky. Il fut abasourdit de voir encore autant de détermination dans ses yeux verts, et avala à son tour difficilement. Elle sourit à nouveau lorsqu'elle le vit légèrement grimacer, découvrant ses dents avec triomphe.

Et il ne réfléchissait plus.

« Sors avec moi, Evans. »

Elle cligna des yeux, une, deux, trois fois, et son sourire se perdit légèrement, et son sourcil gauche s'arqua lentement, et elle planta son regard vert dans le sien où il vit de l'amusement, de la surprise et de l'incompréhension, et enfin il déglutit. Si elle lui demandait, il ne pourrait pas lui répondre, pourquoi il lui demandait de sortir avec lui. Il avait parlé trop vite, comme tout à l'heure quand il avait dit qu'il aimait ses cheveux, mais attendait tout de même sa réponse. Elle baissa les yeux et posa son verre sur la table, ses joues étaient rouges et elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure dans un geste inconscient. Et lentement elle secoua la tête. « Non ».

Non. Une partie de lui souffla de soulagement. Jamais un Maraudeur ne sortira avec une préfète. Flirter pour éviter les retenues oui, embrasser dans une alcôve pour récupérer des devoirs oui, mais sortir ensemble, non.

Non ? L'autre partie de lui était stupéfaite. Qu'est ce qui lui manquait ? Il n'y comprenait rien et il se sentait stupide. Stupide parce qu'à aucun moment il n'avait pensé qu'elle refuserait.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle releva la tête, elle avait arrêté de mordre sa lèvre qui était devenue pourpre et enflée et au bout d'un moment passé à l'observer elle pouffa et sourit à nouveau.

« Parce que je suis saoule, et toi aussi. »

Il sourit à son tour et tous deux rirent de bon cœur. Il se sentit moins idiot d'un coup, peut être parce que l'autre partie de lui, celle qui transgressait même les règles des Maraudeurs, avait envie d'espérer.

« Alors je te redemanderais demain. » lui dit-il toujours en riant. Elle rit encore plus, posa une main sur son ventre et l'autre sur le genou de James en guise d'appui. Il comprit qu'il aimait aussi son rire, ce rire là plus exactement, incontrôlable et même douloureux. Et alors qu'ils commençaient à se calmer, elle se redressa d'un coup les yeux ronds de surprise.

« Mais j'ai un copain ! » lança-t-elle comme si elle venait de s'en souvenir. James leva les yeux au ciel, avec un grand sourire avant de lui jeter un regard qui lui disait que ça n'allait pas l'arrêter pour autant.

« En plus tu l'as humilié sur le terrain tout à l'heure ! Il te déteste ! » ajouta-t-elle toujours en riant.

« Tu sors avec Wills ? » s'exclama-t-il les yeux ronds. Comment un crapaud pareil, incapable de diriger son balai et encore moins d'attraper un Vif avait-il fait pour sortir avec elle ? Elle haussa les épaules en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues. « T'es pas sérieuse ? Tu peux pas rester avec lui ! »

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils mais continua de lui sourire « Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-elle tout en vidant la bouteille dans son verre.

« Parce que… » il ne savait pas comment lui répondre sans la vexée « Parce que c'est Wills ! Wills ! »

« Et en quoi es-tu meilleur que lui ? » répliqua-t-elle avec défi.

En temps normal James se serait dit qu'elle était courageuse de le comparer à Wills le sourire aux lèvres. Il aurait répliqué avec une phrase cinglante pleine de sarcasme sur l'inutilité de l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, et aurait tourné les talons avec dédain. Mais tout de suite il était assis sur un canapé, les yeux rivés sur son visage, et surtout il ne réfléchissait pas.

Alors subitement il se pencha vers elle et emprisonna ses lèvres. Elle sursauta et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise mais ne le repoussa pas pour autant. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux ouverts et restaient immobiles, puis doucement James tourna la tête sur le coté et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Il voulait qu'elle en fasse de même, mais elle semblait figée, alors il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de la mordiller. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et se détendit. Il profita de cet instant pour entrouvrir à nouveau la bouche et cette fois les lèvres d'Evans se décollèrent. Il glissa sa langue entre elles et posa une main dans son cou. Elle souffla et ouvrit un peu plus la bouche avant de fermer les yeux. Elle avait un gout sucré mélangé au whisky et James en devint avide, il remonta sa main jusqu'à la chevelure de la jeune fille et lui pencha un peu plus la tête sans jamais la quitter des yeux. La main qu'elle avait posée sur son genou se serra et il se retint de sourire. Il fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il la sentit répondre à son baiser, elle avait été passive jusque là, le laissant explorer sa bouche, mais elle essayait à son tour de jouer avec ses sens. Elle avait les sourcils relevés et son expression était concentrée, et il comprit à la façon maladroite qu'elle avait pour s'y prendre que Wills ne devait pas l'embrasser comme ça souvent. Il souffla à son tour et leurs lèvres se décrochèrent juste un instant pour qu'ils reprennent leurs respirations. Il avait perdu sa main dans ses cheveux, et elle avait remonté la sienne jusqu'à son t-shirt qu'elle tordait entre ses doigts. Elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, et James sourit légèrement à la pensé qu'elle appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait. Il l'entendit gémir, juste une demie de demie seconde et ce son incontrôlé la ramena à la réalité. Elle s'écarta de lui et ouvrit les yeux. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et elle rougit fortement. Il baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et rouges, et voulu l'embrasser encore une fois. Mais elle relâcha son t-shirt et s'éloigna un peu plus de lui.

Il refusait d'enlever sa main de ses cheveux, et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme pour chercher les dernières traces d'elle. Instinctivement elle fit de même et il lui lança un sourire triomphant.

« Je gagne toujours. » lui dit-il pour répondre à sa question. Question qu'elle avait semble-t-il oublier, mais elle cligna des yeux et sourit légèrement.

Il se tourna et saisit son verre, le dernier verre, qu'il but d'une traite comme pour illustrer sa phrase. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers elle et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « Et j'embrasse mieux. » Il se redressa et se leva du canapé. Elle ne bougeait pas, ses joues étaient toujours rouges, et ses yeux fixaient un point dans le vague. Il s'étira un peu, mais pas trop ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir la tête qui tourne, et regarda Sirius qui dormait la bouche ouverte, son verre renversé sur le sol. Il n'avait pas le courage de le porter jusqu'au dortoir, surtout que Sirius devenait incroyablement lourd quand il dormait. Il regarda de nouveau Evans qui avait froncé les sourcils et le regardait du coin de l'œil. Il lui sourit une dernière fois, lui fit un signe de la main et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il salua les derniers Gryffondors et posa un pied sur l'escalier.

« A demain Evans ! »

* * *

><p>Hell'O tout le monde!<p>

Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, envoient des messages, fav, ou même ne font que lire! J'vous kiff grave les gens!

Les partiels sont finis depuis la semaine dernière! J'ai envie de dire Youpi Youpla Boom! Donc je me baladais avec ça dans la tête depuis lundi et je l'ai écrit plusieurs fois, mais au final je préfère cette version aux autres, trop prévisibles, ou niaises, sisi...

Donc voila j'avais envie de pondre un truc sur ce qui aurait pu se passer avant le pire souvenir de Rogue... Et puis j'aime bien pensé que Lily n'était pas forcement une fille chiante qui n'aime/sait pas s'amuser...

Pour ceux qui aiment les images, j'ai aussi une petite illu de Lily telle que je la vois: http:/ sobubule. deviantart .com/#/d3jkuw8 (sans les espaces bien-sur)

Enfin la bienséance me pousse à vous rappeler que boire et fumer c'est Maaaaaaaal! Je vous le dis mais de mauvaise foi...

Concernant l'OS _Twist and Shoot_, et la fameuse question: que faisait Sirius? j'ai été surprise de voir que vous lui trouviez des occupations très gentilles! J'ai beaucoup aimé celle de Ccillia qui le voyait se maquiller! Mais c'est Lucy in the Sky with Diamond qui se rapprochait le plus de mon idée avec sa proposition: il prenait une douche froide...

Bref au final je sais pas moi non plus ce qu'il faisait dans cette salle de bain...

Kisses So.


End file.
